


come light me up

by spaceboy_niko



Series: he likes my taste (he likes my waist) [8]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Corsetry, Crying, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, all part of a healthy balanced diet right, also its like the most open poly relationship between all of the boys, there are more dicks happening at the same time than i think ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/spaceboy_niko
Summary: It starts when Barry wakes up in the middle of the night, boxers sticky and dick still hard, with a thought racing around in his head.He vividly remembers being laced up tight, barely able to breathe, stretched open and fucked on his hands and knees, roughly hoisted up and sat back down onto two cocks, spread open so wide–Barry comes with a hand on his dick and three fingers in his arse – but the stretch still isn't enough.





	come light me up

It starts when Barry wakes up in the middle of the night, boxers sticky and dick still hard, with a thought racing around in his head.

He doesn't remember details, like where he was or who he was with, but he vividly remembers being laced up tight, barely able to breathe, stretched open and fucked on his hands and knees, roughly hoisted up and sat back down onto two cocks, spread open so wide–

Barry comes with a hand on his dick and three fingers in his arse – but the stretch still isn't enough.

* * *

He doesn't really talk about it at first – just hints at it, asks Ben to stretch him out with a plug after he's been fucked, gets Janice to peg him with the thickest strap-on either of them have ever used.

Ben works him through a series of plugs, from one as small as Barry’s two fingers to one just bigger than his favourite glass one, brutal black silicon that makes him feel like he’s in a weird dark porno, but it’s huge and thick and almost what Barry’s craving. Mike thinks the pegging is counterproductive, seeing as he has to tuck his dick away so he can use the fake one, but he complies anyway, and Barry happily sucks him off afterwards, sore hole resting on the backs of his calves.

It's only when he asks James to finger him while he's fucking him that James begins to fret about hurting him, and that makes Barry think he should talk to someone.

Barry first brings it to Mike up in the loft, away from prying eyes and ears, because Mike knows more about being in a corset than Barry could ever know – and Barry has been wearing a corset practically every weekend since the guys all found out.

“Barry, you sure?” he asks, first concern for Barry's own safety. “I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to help someone else have a hand in hurting you.”

Barry holds Mike's hands, not sure if he's trying to calm Mike or himself.

“Mike, you know how I tick, what gets me off, where I draw the line, and you know how that changes when you lace me up. I trust you more than anyone for this.”

Mike still looks like he'll have to think, but Barry can see that he's breathing a bit heavier now. “Do you want to be Barry when we…?”

Barry nods emphatically. “Just me. Nothing fancy. I think I’d implode if we tried doing anything else.”

Mike mirrors his nod slowly and laughs in a kind of stunned awe. “Alright. Alright. I think we can figure something out for you. Christ, what a thing to drop on a guy on a Wednesday afternoon. Couldn’t’ve asked me _not_ in the middle of the work day, God, now I’ve gotta think about that!”

Barry laughs, and kisses Mike on the cheek, squeezing his hands again before heading back downstairs..

* * *

Barry is only half-expecting Mike to show up with Ben.

“No one else aside from us three is crazy enough to try this,” Mike explains.

Barry isn't complaining – Ben is the master of orchestrating scenes and holding them back whenever Barry gets too eager. Plus, Ben's done everything to him from abuse his prostate with a bullet vibe to zip-tie his wrists behind his back and everything in between. If Barry can't trust Ben to keep him safe, he may as well become celibate, legally change his name to Jessica and enter the nunnery.

“Can I lace him up, Mike?” Ben asks.

Mike smiles. “Only if you listen when I tell you to stop.”

Barry leads them to his bedroom, even though they already know the way, and Mike rummages in his wardrobe for a corset, pulling out a baby-blue underbust trimmed in matching satin.

Ben hums appreciatively as he turns it over in his hands. “I've never seen this one before, Baz. When did you get it?”

“Mike's birthday,” Barry answers, taking off his shirt as Mike replies, “My birthday.”

Ben raises an eyebrow, kneeling down to hook the busk over Barry's stomach. “Sounds like a very happy birthday for you, Mike.”

Mike grins, and Ben straightens up, moving around behind Barry and taking hold of the laces. Barry stands up straight and inhales as Ben pulls slowly, careful as always, under Mike's watchful gaze.

Barry knows that he can go tighter when Mike tells Ben to stop. “Why are we stopping?”

Ben ties him off and rubs his sides reassuringly before stepping away to let Mike take his place. “Because we've never done this. I've never done this, Ben's never done this with someone in a corset, and you definitely haven't done anything like this. We barely know how this'll work, so we want to keep you as safe as possible.” Mike kisses his neck, and Barry leans into the contact, letting him undo his shirt buttons to expose more skin. “That okay with you, love?”

There’s so much love and care in his voice that Barry would follow anything Mike asked of him. He breathes out a _yes_ and Mike smiles into his skin, hands following the line of the shirtfront down to the front of Barry's jeans.

“Then we'll stretch you out, then, hmm? D'you want me or Ben?” Mike asks, spinning Barry round to undo his fly and letting Ben pull his jeans down by the belt loops.

“Mike,” he answers, voice hitching as Ben rubs a hand down the length of his half-hard dick, tugging down his underwear as he goes. Barry goes in for a proper kiss, stretching up to meet Mike and letting him take control as Barry rucks up his t-shirt.

Mike grins when they break for air. “Like that, is it?” Barry smiles innocently, and Mike mock-rolls his eyes before crossing his arms at the hem of his shirt and tugging it off over his head.

Ben snickers. “You strip like a girl, Mike, couldn’t Janice make it today?”

Mike bats his shoulder playfully, and yanks down the zipper of Ben’s hoodie. “Get the hint and lose the shirt, Ben.”

The mood becomes more serious as Ben and Mike lie Barry down on his bed – Ben hands the lube to Mike and watches him as he covers four fingers in lube and slides one in.

Barry whines, because this is hardly a stretch for him, and Ben shushes him, carding his fingers through his hair. “We'll get there, just be patient.”

“Patient, my arse,” Barry mumbles, and Mike slides in a second finger.

Ben's hand tangling in and out of his hair adds another sensation to Mike scissoring his fingers, crooking them up against Barry's prostate and making him moan.

“Keep doing that, Mike,” Ben murmurs, and Barry whimpers, shifting his legs slightly more open and angling his hips down into Mike's hand.

Mike works in a third finger, and then a fourth, drawing out high noises and curses from Barry as he spreads them wider inside him. Ben tightens his grip in Barry's hair, and Barry tangles his hands into his bedsheets to stop himself touching – touching Ben, touching Mike, touching his own aching dick.

“Relax, Baz,” Ben says, close to his ear. “You're doing so well. I think you could take Mike now, if you want him first.”

“Thank you, Ben,” he gasps as Mike unzips his jeans with his clean hand. He carefully takes his fingers out and catches the lube as Ben tosses it back to him, before slicking himself up with more lube than Barry's ever seen him use and slowly pushing in.

Mike is by no means small, but Barry doesn't feel the stretch like he normally does – he still feels kind of empty.

“Don't move,” Ben says, and Barry _feels_ Mike tense up over him as he holds himself back.

“Can you sit up, Baz?” Ben asks. “I'm not a magician, I can't get inside you like this.”

Barry feels like he should laugh at that, but the reality of what they’re doing finally sets in, and he’s not sure whether he finds it hot or terrifying or both.

Mike pulls out of him slowly, and Barry chases his hips down the bed, drawing the slide out as long as possible, and then two sets of hands are sitting him up and back onto Mike’s cock.

The sounds of Mike’s hand rubbing against the satin of his corset do nothing to distract Barry from the sound of Ben flicking open the lube bottle, and Mike groans as he tenses up.

“Relax, Barry, we're here,” Ben murmurs. “Are you okay to keep going?”

“Yeah,” Barry replies, and Ben starts working in one cool finger.

It’s weird – that’s the only word he has to describe the feeling. It’s a definite stretch, more than what he’s used to, and he tries to steady his breathing and relax into it.

The second finger is still weird, but he’s not sure if it hurts or not, and he gasps out a “Ben, stop,” before he can go too far, just to be sure. The corset holds his back stiffly upright, not letting him curl into Mike’s chest like he wants to do, making him settle for pressing their foreheads together and stealing kisses to calm himself.

Ben tries to move his fingers again, and Barry tries for a deep breath in, one that feels like it’ll make him shake in Mike’s lap, but the corset doesn’t let him – he can only gasp for air that he can’t get enough of, and they grind to a halt again.

Barry sits, and lets himself adjust, and lets Ben and Mike kiss him softly and rub soothing hands over his skin, until he thinks that he could keep going.

The third finger hurts – there's no other way around it. The stretch is so much, too much, and he doesn't register the tears running down his face until Ben brushes one away with his thumb, turning his head to kiss him sweetly.

“Don't you dare take your fingers out of me, Benjamin,” Barry pants between hiccuping breaths that he tries to steady.

“I'll be mad if you stop, Ben, your hand feels fucking crazy in there with me, it's–” Mike huffs out a breath, the sound full of awe and arousal at the sensation. “It's so much. You're doing so well, Barry, taking us both like this, god, I can’t even comprehend what you’re feeling. Is he nearly ready, Ben?”

“Patience, Mike,” Ben chastises. “Tell me when you're ready to keep going again, Baz.”

Barry nods, and Ben continues slowly stretching him out.

He buries his face in Mike's shoulder when he feels Ben drag his fingers out, and the sound of a belt buckle and Ben opening up the lube has never had so much gravity for Barry before, and then the head of Ben's cock is pressing against his hole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Barry chokes out as Ben begins the slow slide in. It's somehow more than the previous stretch, which he didn't think was possible, and the mix of pleasure and pain is just slightly off-kilter, and he manages a “Ben, stop” before it becomes all pain.

They take their time, punctuating the slide with stopping and starting, stopping and starting again - Barry needs time to adjust, Mike can’t stand the tightness and the friction without coming too quickly, Ben needs to change his angle so they’re all more comfortable - and Barry tries his best to keep his shallow breathing even as they move.

“Ow,” Mike says as they stop again, and takes a gentle hold of Barry’s hands on his shoulders, and Barry didn’t realise he’d been digging his nails into Mike until the angry red divots show up proudly on his skin. Mike doesn’t let go of Barry’s hands, kissing and gently rubbing over the knuckles until he relaxes them enough to properly hold Mike’s hands back.

Ben keeps them at a pace that would normally be painfully slow, until they stop again, and Barry is finally properly sat on both his and Mike’s cocks.

Barry has never felt more _full_ – the stretch feels like it’s everywhere, from his hole to what feels impossibly deep inside him. He tries moving, squirming around in their laps, trying to lift himself up and fuck himself on both of their dicks, but as he lowers himself down again, he realises he’s not going to have the breath or the stamina to keep that up.

“Please fuck me?” he asks quietly. “Be gentle?”

Ben presses his nose into Barry’s shoulder blade in lieu of a kiss. “Wouldn’t dream of being anything but.”

They’re so good to him – keeping their movements small and slow as they find themselves a rhythm, carding their fingers through his hair, kissing him softly with equally gentle tongues, talking in quietly awed voices–

“God, Mike, look at him, taking both of us so well–”

“Fuck, your dick feels so good on mine, Ben–”

“Do that again, Mike, yeah, like that–”

“You’re so tight, Baz, you’re wonderful–”

Barry clings to Ben’s forearm at his waist and comes with a garbled sob of both their names, spilling onto Mike’s stomach. Mike kisses him again, open-mouthed and sloppy and moaning long and loud into his mouth, and Ben bites down into the junction of Barry’s shoulder and collarbone to muffle a noise.

Then Barry’s being carefully helped off their cocks and laid down on his front, and he feels the lace of his corset loosen and he inhales deeply out of habit, rolling over onto his side, and Ben is there, undoing the busk of the corset with sure fingers and pulling it out from under him. Barry suddenly feels very empty, like it should hurt but the endorphins haven’t worn off yet, and he makes a noise that sounds vaguely like “Ben,” and Ben is there, pulling him in close and holding him like he knows how Barry feels.

Ben pulls the blanket up over them, and reaches an arm over Barry’s stomach, rubbing over it in wide soothing circles. Barry sighs contentedly, and lets himself sink into his pillows, Ben's fingers massaging what isn't sore yet but definitely will be.

A tap runs from the direction of Barry’s bathroom, and Mike comes back into the bedroom, sliding under the covers with them. Barry drapes Mike’s arm over him and snuggles his face into Mike’s chest, just the right mix of soft and muscled. It should be a little awkward – they’re all sweaty and still kind of sticky, but it’s everything Barry could want right now, and he feels so warm and safe and loved as he's sandwiched between them that he could cry.

“Oh, _love_ ,” Mike says, voice full of fondness, and Barry notices he’s actually crying again.

“No, it’s not– I’m fine, don’t worry, thank you, you’re both so good to me, thank you so much–”

Ben squeezes him a little tighter and Mike kisses the top of his head, and Barry realises that this is one of those moments where he just needs to shut up and bask.

* * *

Barry wakes up with– not the worst, but definitely the _weirdest_ pain he’s ever experienced.

Ben is gone, but Mike is still dozing next to him, so he tries to sit up without disturbing him.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he says as the pain shifts, and Mike stirs awake.

Ben sticks his head in through the door, and Mike sits up and onto the edge of the bed.

“I did ask Mike if he wanted to do this on a not-work night, but I couldn’t convince him otherwise. Afraid you’re going to have to take a couple aspirin and grin and bear it,” Ben says sympathetically, setting down a glass of water and two pills on the bedside table.

Barry flops back onto the bed. “I’m not filming today, am I? I’m calling in sick, and doing all my work from home, and I’m staying in bed until I can walk again, and neither of you can breathe a word of why I’m actually staying home to any of the guys.”

“Don’t know if you can trust Ben’s big mouth on that last one,” Mike says, voice thick with sleep.

Barry watches Mike gather his clothes up and get ready, shamelessly watching the shift of his back muscles and the slight jiggle of his arse as he pads around the room.

“Can’t you just stay in bed with me all day?” Barry whinges as Ben comes back in to check on him one last time. “Maybe you making out with me would make me feel better?”

Ben laughs. “Maybe if you’re still feeling miserable this evening, I’ll come by and...keep you company.”

Barry raises an eyebrow, and they dissolve into giggles as Mike walks in, bemused.

They kiss him goodbye – Ben on his left cheek, Mike on his right – and when he eventually gets out of bed and checks his phone, he’s got a slew of missed messages from Jamie, Mike and James.

 

_Sounds like Mike and Ben really did a number on you last night - didn’t think they had it in them!_

 

He fires back a quick _F_ _uck off J_ – predictive text finishes it once he types the first two letters.

 

_oh my god i did not mean to tell jamie_

 

Mike is a grown-ass adult who can deal with that himself – looking at the timestamp, hopefully he already has.

 

_heard about what ben and mike did with you last night_

_sounds fucking hot_

_invite me next time pls?_

 

As he begins to try and formulate a reply to James, his phone buzzes again and another message from James appears.

 

_fuck you guys i had to go and jack off in the bathroom during my lunch break :(_

 

He taps out a _wanna come by after work?_ , but as he shifts on his couch, the dull pain feels like it moves, and he deletes the message.

 

_Poor James_

_I'd offer to help you out but they left me in a bit of a state_

_My butt's gonna hurt for a week this was a stupid idea_

 

James replies with a longer _hahahahahahaha_ than is probably necessary, and Barry replies with a sad face and makes himself a cup of tea, settling in for a long day of Netflix wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.

Ben does stop by after work, running late and smelling vaguely like garlic and onions – "James said you were sad because he laughed at you, so I figured I should stop by and make everything better." – and Barry lets him straddle his hips under the blanket, happy for Ben to trade him sleepy kisses until he nods off in the crook of Barry's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be uploaded like a week ago but google docs chucked a hissy fit and deleted 2k of it and then i was mad and didnt want to write any more of it so i just. didnt. but we're here now!  
> ta to the sorted discord for letting me talk about things that aren't corsetverse related like,,,rope bondage with collars or my girlfriend or why you shouldn't use blood as lube from a forensically analytical perspective. we have fun.
> 
> title from into you by ariana grande. fight me.


End file.
